


Water is thicker than Blood

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, The Ark, The Girl Under the Floor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Octavia Blake, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Bellamy and Reader had been dating for a while now. Today is the day Bellamy finally introduces her to her little sister.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 15





	Water is thicker than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!  
> We got a fluffy piece today to start off the year with the right foot. Hope you'll enjoy it ✨

**YOUR POV**

It was a day like any other, walking back home to my parents after dealing with the people at the traders' market, having gotten some decent deals. It wasn't as if we were getting less rations lately but you could tell something was off by the way the guard behaved around the sellers, as if they were afraid they'd sell more than they ought to; I mean, how'd they even manage to do that? I didn't think any more of it, knowing I had gotten most of the things we needed for the week for the three of us.

\- "Y/N!"

I wouldn't say I jumped on my place as I heard Bellamy's voice out of nowhere, but I would say it did surprise me for I wasn't paying much attention to the people around me. He was soon standing next to me but he looked weird, he wasn't wearing his guard uniform like he usually did; had I had a watch, I'd have checked the time.

\- "Here." -he moved his hands to take half the things I was carrying- "Let me help."

\- "What are you doing here?" -I eyed him, still trying to figure out if I had expend the whole day at the market.

\- "You don't look too happy to see me." -he looked at me like I had just offended him deeply.

\- "I mean..." -I chuckled seeing how afflicted he pretended to be- "I don't usually see you this early on market days, let alone in your civilian clothes."

\- "You like me more on my guard uniform?" -he smirked at me- "I understand."

\- "You're an idiot." -I punched him in the upper arm.

\- "Love you too."

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly; it was a short yet familiar kiss, something I hoped I'd never get used to. I always wanted to feel like the world around us didn't exist when we were together, like we could accomplish anything we wanted, not worrying about The Ark's absurd rules and their restrictions. I smiled as we pulled back, feeling the heat in my face.

\- "So, what are you up to?" -I questioned as we both started walking towards my parent's.

\- "Looking for you, actually."

\- "Well, you found me." -I turned my face to look at him- "What next?"

\- "I need you to come with me." -his answer was way too mysterious for me not to give him a confused look- "After we get this to your house, will you do me the favor of coming back to the market with me?"

\- "What are you up to, Blake. I swear if it's another one of your pranks I'll use my points to get a taser and keep you and your annoying ass away from me!"

\- "You wouldn't do that." -his confident tone really suited the way he walked- "You like me way too much."

\- "Doesn't mean I can't give you a tiny electric discharge with your own baton." -I shrugged my shoulders.

He shook his head but laughed nonetheless. I still had no idea what was going on, but knowing Bellamy, it could be just about anything. After we got to my parents and put everything in place, he practically pulled me back to the market with him to do his weekly shopping so I simply followed him around, trying to help him if he needed as we were soon walking back to his room. He looked excited but I could also sense a bit of nervousness in his mannerisms that day; the way he looked twice around us, the way he held me close to him at all times, as if he feared I'd run away...

\- "Bellamy, are you okay?" -I finally had to ask- "You look... jumpy."

\- "I'm okay." -he reassured me- "Today's just an important day, that's all."

\- "Can I know why?" -I looked up at him as we got to his door- "Did I forget something?"

\- "No, no..." -he chuckled, opening the door and motioning for me to walk in first- "It's just..." -he walked in, locking in the door and walking up to me to leave the things he was carrying on the table to- "I have to tell you something."

\- "Alright."

\- "Well, more so, I want to show you."

\- "Okay..." -I answered a bit hesitant, trying to picture where this was going.

\- "You should sit down."

\- "You're starting to worry me."

Still, I sat down on the chair he offered me, looking around to see if I could guess what was happening as he put his stuff away. _'Show me?' This'd be much easier if it were 'tell me'; how many things can he show me that could have him so worried. Maybe he got a new job?_ I sighed, knowing I would never guess as much as I racked my brain. He finally finished, squatting down in front of me and taking my hands in his.

\- "You're scaring me."

\- "You know I love you and I trust you more than anyone else. I trust you with my life."

\- "So do I." -I squeezed his hands- "I promise."

\- "Okay." -he stood up, kissing my forehead before taking a couple steps back- "Okay."

He looked like he was giving himself a pet talk more than actually having a conversation with me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply stood where he asked me to, waiting. He looked at me and I smiled, nodding his way, trying to encourage him, although I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

\- "Okay." -he moved to the table, moving it towards the wall- "Y/N... there's someone I want you to meet."

 _Someone? Did he just say 'someone'?_ I was still trying to make something out of his words when I heard the panel on the floor moving, Bellamy placing it away and moving his hand inside. My eyes widened as I saw a smaller hand moving up to hold onto his, and then an arm and finally, a small girl jumped out from the hole on the floor. I wasn't sure how to react, my eyes glued to the girl that looked too much like Bellamy for me not to comprehend what this meant. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, holding onto Bellamy's arms, asking him if this had been a good idea. I stood up and walked up to them, the girl trying to move behind Bellamy so I didn't move closer, simply squatting down and offering her my hand, not wanting to scare her.

\- "Hi." -I smiled at her- "I'm Y/N."

She looked up at Bellamy but I didn't move my eyes from her, trying not to frighten her; I could only imagine what she was thinking, the way she had been living up until then... It broke my heart, knowing now why Bellamy seemed to always be on his feet, why they were so careful to always have the door locked and why Aurora had always seemed to be wary of my presence in the house. Why he wanted to become a guard. I understood.

\- "No hand-shake? That's fine." -I moved my hand back- "I don't like them either, they seem very cold to me, honestly."

She kept her gaze on mine, slowly letting go of Bellamy and facing me completely. She had her hair up in a pony and bangs framing her face. I wasn't good at pinpointing how old people were, but I guessed she had to be around 10, maybe a bit older.

\- "I'm Octavia." -she finally spoke, smiling shyly at me- "Bellamy talks a lot about you."

\- "He does, huh?" -I looked up at him, still seeing the glint of fear in his eyes- "I hope good things only."

\- "Yeah." -she chuckled, moving her hands to cover her mouth, looking up at her brother who simply smiled, before focusing back on me- "He says, one day, he's going to marry you!"

\- "Octavia!"

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my chest as Octavia looked at me with cheery eyes before I moved my eyes up to Bellamy, who looked mortified right there, looking at me like I was going to run away from him.

\- "And how do you feel about that?" -I smiled at Octavia, siting down on the floor and crossing my legs- "We can't do that if you don't like me, right?"

\- "Mom says no one can know about me." -she looked at the ground and I felt my heart sink- "I know what happens now."

\- "I'm not going to tell anyone about you, Octavia, you're family. Family protects each other."

I knew I had just met her, I knew I knew nothing about her objectively speaking, I knew what could happen to me if anything ever happened and they found her, I didn't know how this had come to be but, realistically, I didn't need to know anything else. She was a kid and she had done nothing wrong to be faced with The Ark's laws which now seemed more restricting and imprisioning than they ever had.

\- "Do you promise?" -she took a step towards me- "I don't want anything to happen to my mom and Bell because of me."

\- "I swear."

She rose her hand, offering me her pinky and I smiled, wrapping my own and feeling her squeezing lightly as she nodded, having sealed a life-long pact with her. Then, I realized I had never seen toys in the house, which got me thinking about a tiny old box I had under my bed.

\- "Can I get permission to go to my room and come back really quick?" -I wasn't asking Bellamy, I was asking his sister.

\- "You'll come back soon?"

\- "You won't notice I'm gone."

She nodded and I rose from the floor, feeling Bellamy's eyes on me; he looked even more scared now as he walked up to me, searching my face with his eyes.

\- "Y/N... I'm..."

\- "Do you trust me?"

\- "Yes."

\- "I'll be back in 5; I'll knock three times so you'll know it's me, okay?" - I took his face in my hands- "I swear I'm not going to harm Octavia."

\- "I know."

He still looked hesitant, but walked with me to the door, closing it immediately and locking it. I walked straight to my parent's; luckily, no one was there so I simply opened the door, and walked to my bed. I took the box from under my bed, blowing a bit on it for there was a fine coat of dust over it; it had been so long since I had opened it. I smiled, raising back up and walking to Bellamy's, knocking three times as promised and waiting for him to open the door. He opened a bit, just enough to see it was me outside.

\- "I'm alone. I swear."

He pulled me inside and locked the door again, eyeing me up and down, his eyes landing on the box but, before he could say anything, Octavia called from the other room.

\- "You're back!"

\- "And I got something for you." -I kneeled on the floor as she walked up to me- "This..." -I offered her the box- "...is for you."

\- "For me?" -she eyed me unsure- "Why? What is it?"

\- "It's a present, like a 'nice to meet you' gift."

She finally took the box, sitting down in front of me and looking at Bellamy, who walked up to us and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he nodded at Octavia.

\- "Go ahead." -he prompted her- "Open it."

Octavia nodded, carefully opening the box, her eyes widening and she looked inside, slowly moving her hands inside and picking up the old doll, her eyes widening even more as she saw what was underneath it: a small stuffed horse.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been going over my decision to tell Y/N about my sister; I knew she'd eventually find out if we were going anywhere with our relationship, which I hoped we were because I loved her and I couldn't picture my life without her. I was nervous, stressed, terrified of how she'd react, I trusted her but, still, I couldn't really know how she'd react; it was one thing to be with me and a whole other thing to get sucked into my mess. I knew that, which was the main reason it took me so long to introduce them, although, deep in my heart, I knew this was right.

Once I got her in my room and got Octavia out of her hiding spot, time seemed to stop: Y/N's eyes were glued to my sister, I read the confusion in them for a second before it was replaced with the knowing look she gave me every time she read me before I could say what I meant. I didn't have to tell her who O was, Y/N knew just looking at her. Octavia looked at her and grabbed onto me with fear; I had told her a million times about Y/N but that didn't mean this moment was going to be easy for her; after all, Y/N was the first person Octavia had met in her life aside from me and my mom. Y/N's whole demeanor was soft and calm, as if trying not to look like a threat to Octavia whom, after a couple interchanged words between them, completely sold me out, telling Y/N about my dream of marrying her one day. I was certain that'd scare her away but, instead, she sat down to talk with O and my heart stopped beating like it was about to jump from my chest for a moment, until she rose and told me she was leaving for a second. A billion possibilities crossed my mind and I couldn't help the anxiety that built up in my chest but, still, I let her go.

\- "She's nice." -Octavia spoke as soon as the door was locked again.

\- "You like her?" -I tried to look calm, not wanting to scare Octavia.

\- "Yeah. I hope she comes back soon before I had to get in there again. I hate it."

\- "I know, O, but you know why we have to do this."

\- "I know." -she sighed, walking back inside the room and sitting down- "She won't tell. She promised."

\- "I know."

I nodded, turning around to look at the door; I knew Y/N wouldn't betray me but the voice in my head didn't seem to care at all. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair, trying to be patient and wait for the three knocks on the door. I was waiting for them and, yet, when I heard them, I couldn't help but jump on my place before walking up to the door, looking behind Y/N on instinct before pulling her inside. She was carrying a box but, before I could ask, Octavia gained her attention and they were both soon sat on the floor with Y/N offering her the box so I simply sat down and prompted her to open it. There were toys inside, the smile in Octavia's face was enough for me to know this had been the right decision.

\- "For me?" -she looked at Y/N with big, excited eyes- "Really?"

\- "Yeah. I was saving them for someone who deserved them and I think you're the rightful new owner."

Y/N chuckled beside me, the smile on her face almost brought tears to my eyes, seeing how she was treating my sister, even if they had just said a couple words to each other. Octavia rose from the floor and jumped on Y/N, hugging her and thanking her over and over again as Y/N wrapped her arms around her. Seeing them laughing together, talking like they knew each other from years ago, I realized I was luckier that I ever hoped I'd get; I had a family and, even if not completely legal or perfect, it was mine. I loved them. My heart had never felt as much as ease as it did at that moment.

\- "I'm so happy Bell finally brought you in to meet me."

\- "I am too." -Y/N looked at me.

\- "O, why don't you go pick your favorite books to show to Y/N while I make us something to eat?"

Octavia nodded smiling, running into my room where all the books where. I rose from the floor and pulled Y/N with me, moving to the kitchen area with her. I didn't know what to say, so I stood there, looking at her, with her hands in mine as she looked back at Octavia who was making a pile of books.

\- "I think someone's about to give me a history lesson with all those books." -Y/N chuckled, facing me- "What?"

\- "I love you." -I pulled her closer- "You're amazing."

\- "Gotta keep up with you." -she chuckled softly as I wrapped my arms around her, her own moving to my neck- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "I can only imagine what was going on in your head as we met, I saw the fear in your eyes and it broke my heart. I wish we lived in a different world." -she looked back for a moment- "I can't imagine what her life has been like." -she faced me again- "What you've gone through. You're so strong, Bellamy." -she rubbed my cheeks- "And I don't want to cry in front of her, but I feel like I will if I keep going."

I took her face in my hands, seeing the tears in her eyes starting to form as she looked at me. The love in her voice, the look in her eyes and the connection we already shared, were all enough for me to know everything she meant and wanted to say but couldn't. I pulled her to me and kissed her slowly, rubbing her cheeks as I did as she held onto my belt. Her lips against mine were soft and familiar and I knew we could have been going at it for longer if we hadn't been interrupted.

\- "Ewww!" -Octavia covered her eyes with her hand as she pointed at us with the other, her voice was high and meant to annoy us- "Ewww!"

\- "Alright, O, we get it." -I looked at her, half-annoyed, wrapping my arms around Y/N, who rested her head on my chest facing her too.

\- "I need to get on your good side so we really have to stop, right?" -Y/N asked Octavia, who nodded.

\- "I can show you my books now. I have organized them."

Octavia walked back to the pile of books on the floor, Y/N stealing a quick kiss from me before rubbing her eyes.

\- "Come on, we can make out later."

\- "Afraid she won't like you?" -I chuckled amused as she let go of me.

\- "If she doesn't like me, you and I can't get married." -she rose her eyebrow at me- "You are the one who should be afraid."

\- "I'm..." -I hoped she'd have forgotten about that, lowering my gaze for a moment- "Sorry."

\- "I hope that doesn't mean you're giving it a second thought." -she made me rose my face to look at her- "Because I really liked that plan."

\- "What?"

\- "Bellamy, you're the love of my life. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" -she chuckled softly- "I mean, not now but, in the future? I was hoping that's where we were heading towards."

Her eyes bored into mine, I knew I'd do anything for her, to make her happy, to ensure she had a good life, whatever it costed. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and kissed her again, more hungrily this time, her hands on my hair drove me insane and her words replaying in my mind made me the happiest guy on that ship.

\- "Come on, guys!"

\- "Coming!" -Y/N chuckled, taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards where Octavia was, whispering to me- "She's going to be okay, I promise."

\- "We will all be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> ✨As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts down below!✨


End file.
